


Anything for a King

by Anonymonimus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Smutty, Viagra, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has been drugged with an elixir that has made him super horny and was then thrown in the same cell as Dwalin in the Mirkwood dungeons. Though it is badly seen for someone like Dwalin to engage in an intimate relationship with a royal, he is sworn to obey his King and, right now, all Thorin wants is a good fuck. Who is he to deny it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for a King

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Anything for a King (Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217461) by [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7)



> **So I wanted to write something smutty and with bottom!Thorin and asked my friend for help :D She said Dwalin should be the one putting it up Thorin's butt and it should be in the Mirkwood cells :D**
> 
> **I wouldn't really consider this a DOS spoiler because I don't actually spoil anything and briefly mention a thing that happens in the Mirkwood dungeons but not to the extent to have someone who knows nothing about DOS have that specific part spoiled for them. So, all in all, I think it's fine but I'm putting this little warning anyways.**
> 
> **I was also partially drunk on wine for the first part of this story so yay for that :D Sorry about the retardedness if there is any but at least you'll know why :DD**
> 
> **And, one more thing, for those who have scene DOS, picture Kili and Tauriel trying to have their moment in the dungeon during this story XP**
> 
> **ENJOY!**
> 
> * * *

Dwalin paced to and fro the small space of his cell. They had just been thrown in their cells for a brief moment before Elven guards had appeared to bring Thorin to Thranduil for questioning. Dwalin had heard tales of how persuasive the Elven King could be when he desperately wanted information and just to what lengths he dared to go to acquire said information. In a word, he had heard Thranduil to be ruthless. There were even rumours circulating about that Thranduil sometimes tortured his prisoners sexually and what with the gaze he had briefly seen the King give Thorin, it wouldn't surprise him if he had ever resorted to that. He slammed his fists angrily against the barred door at the mere thought of the Elf's hands on _his_ king. If Thranduil so as defiled or harmed a hair on Thorin's beard, he would definitely make him pay.

Suddenly, steps were heard echoing down Mirkwood's halls and, to his surprise, Dwalin's cell was opened by guards. At first, he had thought that Thranduil had fetched for him as to question him – which he thought was a dull idea since he was a warrior and trained to keep his tongue – but he was quickly corrected when a blushed and tormented Thorin was shoved in the small space that was his prison. Dwalin quickly rushed to his side as the Elves closed the door and snickered to each other, saying something in Elvish which could only have been an insult or something degrading of the sort.

"Thorin!" he said and shook his King lightly. Thorin seemed to be trapped in a sort of daze, his pupils were horribly dilated and he was barely responsive to anything Dwalin said. Worry arose upon such a realisation and so Dwalin continued to shake Thorin as to get him to snap out of his trance, "Thorin! Hey! Get a hold of yourself—"

Dwalin's hands suddenly brushed the skin of Thorin's forearm which elicited a languorous moan to pass his pink lips. Dwalin blushed at the suddenness and seemingly randomness of the act but, nonetheless, continued with his efforts to help Thorin. He gently pressed the back of his hand against Thorin's forehead, searching for a fever of the sort and was surprised when a moan equally as lustful as the erupted from his throat anew. Dwalin jerked his hand back and examined Thorin with confused eyes until he remembered what he had feared most about Thranduil's investigation.

"Thorin…" Dwalin whispered in all seriousness as he tried to contain his building rage, "What _happened_ to you? _What_ did he _do_ to you?"

It had taken a moment for Thorin to answer as he began breathing heavily and struggling to stand upright and properly. Eventually he was forced to sit on the cold stone floor as to rest his exhausted body and find the strength necessary to answer Dwalin. "He…" he breathed, "He made me…drink…an eli…elixir."

"What _kind_ of elixir?" Dwalin asked, gritting his teeth.

"Hot…" Thorin said instead and began fiddling with his shirt. He untied the string binding the collar of his shirt and started to tug at it, but he lacked the strength to pull it over his head. He turned to Dwalin with desperate eyes, "Help me…Dwalin…"

Dwalin obeyed and within a second, he had pulled Thorin's shirt right off. He was a bit surprised to see a thin line of sweat covering Thorin's skin and giving it a sort of ethereal glow as the moonlight reflected beautifully from it. What puzzled Dwaling was how hot Thorin felt at the given moment since the dungeons were far from being a particularly warm place. Nonetheless, the warrior made quick business of folding his King's shirt properly and when he turned back to him, his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Thorin fiddling with his pants as though wanting to relieve himself from them as well.

His flustered expression as his large fingers fumbled with the lace with such concentration and devotion was truly adorable. It took Dwalin a short moment to snap out of it and stop his King from stripping any more than he already had. However, the second Dwalin grab a hold of Thorin's wrists, he released, yet again, another wanton moan. It was then that Dwalin finally noticed the large bulge in Thorin's pants and also made sense of the odd reaction to being directly touched as well as his heavy breathing and sweating.

"Thorin…" he tried again, watching as the Dwarf King finally undid his lace, "What exactly did he make you drink…?"

"I…I don't know…" Thorin said as he desperately pulled at the fabric on his legs, "He said…it would make me sensitive…or some…something." He sighed as he finally freed himself and was only felt in a pair of trousers, "It made me hot… and a bit…" he gestured at the bulge between his legs rather than finish his sentence, "but…I didn't let him see…he thought I was immune…or something… so he sent me back…"

"So…he didn't touch you?" Dwalin asked, just to make sure.

Thorin shook his head. "But…" he breathed between heavy gasps, "I need you…Dwalin…"

"To do what?" he asked daftly.

Thorin rolled his eyes and leaned on the cool stone wall of the cell as he opened his legs, "To fuck me." He finally said, "That… _thing_ made me…incredibly horny…"

Needless to say, Dwalin had desired his king for the longest of time. However, he had never made a move exactly because Thorin _was_ a king and so he was deemed unworthy to have any intimate relationship with him – regardless of the fact they had shared their entire life together up to the given point. He may have grown up by the king's side as his best friend and confidant but everyone else – including his older brother Balin – had deemed the possibility of a relationship between the two improper and vile and Dwalin's part. Dwalin was always told he was meant to follow Thorin's orders not take advantage of him, but here they were; Thorin, horny as hell, demanding that Dwalin fuck him.

He couldn't have asked for a better situation. Though a quick dilemma of whether he should comply or not did cross his mind, Dwalin quickly resolved it by taking in advantage what he had been told nearly all his life: to obey his king.

"Are you sure?" Dwalin asked, he still felt the need to make sure Thorin was serious and not delirious.

"Oh god yes…" Thorin breathed desperately, opening his legs wider. "Hurry…"

Dwalin didn't wait another second. He essentially pounced Thorin and crashed their lips together, shoving his tongue into his mouth and kissing him as sloppily as could as his hands greedily roamed his King's body. Thorin moaned and writhed beneath his touch, leaning into him and hungrily accepting everything that was given to him. Seeing Thorin so responsive and eager was a major turn on for Dwalin who, up to the given point, had to content himself with simply imagining what fornicating with Thorin would be like. Granted, Thorin _was_ excessively excited due to the elixir he had been given but Dwalin assumed it would have relatively amounted to the same thing in time.

The warrior's hands made quick business of exploring Thorin's body. He pinched at his erected nipples, earning content mewls and lustful gazes from the former before trailing his fingers down the abdomen and to the hem of Thorin's trousers. Thorin panted heavily as he wriggled his hips, silently urging Dwalin to stop teasing him and get on with what he desperately needed. And though Dwalin did wish to savour this moment, for he doubted he would ever get a second chance with his king, he complied, understanding that Thorin was greatly suffering.

He pulled off Thorin's trousers in an instant, exposing his hard erection to the cold air of the dungeon but barely a whimper passed through Thorin's lips. It was as though he was currently immune to the cold breeze due to his incredible body heat. His penis throbbed visibly as it stood proudly between Thorin's open legs, leaking precum and Dwalin couldn't help but find it appetizing.

He leaned forth and engulfed Thorin in his mouth eliciting the most delicious of moans as well as a delighted shiver to shake the entirety of his being. Dwalin began sucking and bobbing his head on Thorin's girth as he fondled his balls in a gentle and yet incredibly pleasing manner – or so he assumed by Thorin's reaction. In turn, Thorin dropped his head back against the stony wall and moaned loudly, unable to filter himself. His cries of pleasure were so loud indeed Dwalin wondered just how far they echoed through the halls of Mirkwood.

"D… _Dwalin!…_ " Thorin moaned breathlessly as he suddenly tensed and spilled his seeds in Dwalin's mouth.

The warrior spat them out and wiped the dribble from his chin and was surprised to see that Thorin's recent climax had barely helped in relieving his sexual tension. However, Thorin seemed oblivious to the fact and merely encouraged Dwalin to continue with what he had started, "Fuck me…" he said.

Dwalin immediately began to look around the cell as though there was some oil secretly stored somewhere in anticipation of what was happening but to no avail. He resorted instead to shoving three fingers in Thorin's mouth and coating them with his saliva. Thorin moaned beautifully as his hands lazily reached for Dwalin's and stilled it as his tongue circled skillfully around each finger. Dwalin was mesmerized by the sensuality of Thorin's tongue so much so he nearly forgot about everything else he was meant to do to serve his king.

He pulled his fingers out with a wet plop and seated himself comfortably between Thorin's legs, spreading a tad wider. He then circled his first finger around the entrance, relaxing it with soft and yet arousing gestures before pushing it pass the ring and into Thorin. Thorin moaned loudly, throwing his head back again and clutched at the stone floor as Dwalin began to thrust his finger in and out at a slow rhythm. He soon added the second one and began searching for Thorin's prostate all the while scissoring and curving his fingers.

Thorin began squirming uncontrollably as his body desperately trembled for more. Soon he found himself to demand anything else than "more" as Dwalin jabbed his fingers directly into his prostate, sending spikes of numbing pleasure throughout his sensitive body. He bucked his hips and did his best to meet each of Dwalin's thrusts as to deepen the sensation but it wasn't enough to satiate his seemingly eternal desire.

"Dwalin please!" he begged, unable to hold his tongue any longer, "I can't wait anymore!"

The sight of Thorin was irresistible; his pink, bruised lips were slightly parted and complemented his rosy cheeks. He bore a certain expression situated between want, desperation and lust that was priceless beyond words. His irises were practically dominated by the bloated black of his pupils and Dwalin wanted nothing more than to immortalize Thorin in that very instant. He was absolutely beautiful and the very definition of sexy.

Dwalin wanted him as desperately as Thorin sought release.

He pulled out his fingers and spat on his cock subsequent to freeing it from the tight confines of his pants, making quick business of coating himself with some sort of lubricant before sticking the head of his dick in Thorin. Thorin reacted gorgeously, lulling his head back as a moan rolled off his tongue along with a few quiet pleas. Dwalin then took a firm hold of Thorin's waist and pushed the rest of his girth pass the ring, groaning softly as Thorin's body greedily accepted him. He stalled for a moment, waiting for his king to adjust which only took a few seconds for the potency of the elixir erased most of the pain Thorin would have otherwise felt.

"Move…" Thorin begged as he wrapped his legs around Dwalin's waist.

Dwalin was only too happy to comply. His thrusts began slowly and steadily but he soon realized that no pain afflicted Thorin and thus allowed himself to move at the pace he wanted. He was hastily encouraged to move faster and deeper per Thorin's many cries of bliss that echoed in his ears and the halls of Mirkwood. Dwalin was quickly lost in the moment as though trying to grasp reality and understanding that what he had dreamed of since he was a lad was finally reality. Thorin was moaning and writhing in his arms and he was finally able to touch him in the intimate way he had fantasized about. Now if they would have been in a comfortable bed rather than a stony cell, their moment would have been perfect.

With a few more heavy thrusts, Dwalin felt Thorin tighten around him, signaling his approaching climax. Dwalin too was feeling himself reach his limits as his movements became sloppier and less rhythmic. He reached around and grabbed Thorin's erection, pumping it frantically all the while pounding into him. Thorin screamed manically in overwhelming pleasure and threw his arms around Dwalin just before he came hard, decorating his chest with ribbons of cum. Dwalin came soon after, spilling his seeds deep within Thorin and then collapsed above him.

They breathed heavily, their breaths mixing together as their limbs remained intertwined. Finally, Dwalin looked at Thorin and smiled sheepishly, "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." Thorin replied with the same smile.

Dwalin's, however, soon faded and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently. "You know…I've always loved you…" he admitted.

Thorin blushed furiously, looking everywhere but at Dwalin out of embarrassment, "R-really…?" he stuttered awkwardly.

"Yes." Dwalin nodded.

Thorin remained quiet for a moment, pondering what to say or ask next, "Why didn't you tell me?" he settled for asking.

"You're a king." Dwalin responded softly, "and I'm your lion heart. I'm not worthy."

"That's not true." Thorin said, cupping Dwalin's cheek.

And in that moment, Dwalin understood that his feelings were returned and that Thorin truly cared little about the opinions of others as well as what they viewed to be socially acceptable. He smiled and kissed him again, savouring the sweet moment.

"So anyways, now that that's finally done," Kíli said clearing his throat loudly, "This is a token…given to me by my mother so I may remember my promise..."

"And…was that your mother?" Tauriel asked, pointing at Dwalin and Thorin's cell.

"No…" Kíli answered awkwardly, "That was my uncle…"


End file.
